bojackhorsemanfandomcom-20200223-history
Time's Arrow
"Time's Arrow" is the eleventh episode of Season 4 of the ''Netflix'' original series BoJack Horseman. It premiered on September 8, 2017, along with the rest of Season 4. Synopsis In 1963, young socialite Beatrice Sugarman meets the rebellious Butterscotch Horseman at her debutante party. Summary The episode begins towards the end of the previous episode, where BoJack is driving Beatrice to a nursing home after finding out she had been putting weight loss pills in Hollyhock's coffee. Beatrice tells BoJack, still referring to him as Henrietta, to slow down. BoJack angrily tries to convince her that he is not Henrietta, and that he is her son. She still cannot recognize him as BoJack and asks where they are going. BoJack says they are going to a "magical place" where she will be locked up so that she can never hurt anyone ever again. She tells him to speed up, despite what she just told him, as Time's Arrow neither stands still nor reverses, and she asks "Isn't that right Henrietta?" In place of BoJack is a brunette woman in a blue and white button-down dress with a black scribble over her face. She agrees with Beatrice's question. The woman hums as she drives the car through a white space with Beatrice, who is now seen as a happy, beautiful young adult. Henrietta stops the car and tells Beatrice they're here. Beatrice is confused. She looks in the rear view mirror, and sees her present-day elderly self. Disgusted, she pushes the mirror away. Beatrice then steps out of the car, and is now a little girl in her school outfit. She looks up as the camera pans away from her. After the opening credits roll, we see child Beatrice walk from the white space into a school playground. Beatrice coughs a bit, and is about to climb up a slide’s ladder (which is very tall and crooked) when a goose girl accompanied by two human twin girls at the top says she cannot enter. Beatrice says she wants to slide, to which the girl says they are an elite society of extremely young women, and she, Clemelia Bloodsworth, is the leader. One girl then calls Beatrice fat, and the three laugh. Beatrice says she's not fat and protests saying her father says she's just growing, as she keeps coughing and climbing the ladder. Clemilia says if she doesn't stop climbing they will physically stop her. The two girls begin stepping on Beatrice's fingers, and Clemilia bites her which causes Beatrice to fall down. Beatrice starts crying. The next morning, which is marked by Beatrice reading a book titled The Next Morning, Beatrice tells her father, Joseph, that she doesn't feel good, and that her throat hurts. Joseph believes she is just making it up to avoid Clemilia and her gaggle, and tells her to put her uniform on, and to stop making books her friends, because books build the brain, which takes away resources from the woman's breasts and hips. But as Beatrice gets out of bed and reaches for her uniform on the front of her bed's headboard, she passes out. Joseph catches her and realizes she feels hot. He pulls down a bit of her nightgown to find a red rash on her chest, to which he replies "Dear Lord!", and he quickly picks her up and rushes her to the doctor. Later Beatrice wakes up to see a silhouette of her father yelling at a silhouette of her mother in another room. Joseph yells at Honey that it is a mother's job to keep her children alive and she is constantly failing, and he questions how she didn't notice Beatrice had scarlet fever. However, due to her lobotomy Honey has appeared to gone catatonic and does not respond at all, even when Joseph shakes her asking what's become of her. Joseph then says if he known she would act like this after they severed the connections to her prefrontal cortex, he wouldn't have bothered. Joseph then goes to check on Beatrice after she calls him. She asks if she's going to die, to which her father replies that one day she will, but for now she is fine. He even says some good may come out of this, since her throat is almost swollen shut, she could lose some weight. He asks won't that be nice, Beatrice sighs and says "Yes father". Beatrice is now a young adult in the year 1963, and a female maid is trying to close her corset. Beatrice asks her to get her a glass of water and a "pretty pill" (weight loss pill). As the maid leaves to get them, Joseph enters the bedroom and tells his daughter she looks well, which is good because her debutante ball is very important. Beatrice asks if it will end poverty, war, injustice, or bring back civil rights activist Medgar Evers, who was shot in Mississippi this week on the date of June 12, 1963. Joseph replies it will get her to stop worrying about that nonsense, which will land her a husband. Beatrice replies that at least Evers's death means that the FBI is on very high alert, so no one else will be assassinated this year, 1963. Joseph awkwardly agrees. He changes the subject and talks about her chaperone, Corbin Creamerman. It cuts to Corbin at the ball awkwardly making his way through the crowd (who have no faces) trying to bring a drink to Beatrice. When he does he tells her she looks nice. Beatrice thanks him and says he's told her three times already, he needn't tell her again. Corbin awkwardly apologizes, explaining he's not good in social situations. Beatrice then condescendingly says under her breath that it’s OK, she’s not either. It then glitches back to Beatrice in her room with her father, who is explaining that Corbin’s father is the owner of Creamerman's Creamy Cream-Based Commodities, which offends Beatrice that he’s marrying her off so it will be good for business. Joseph thinks a Sugarman and Creamerman will be advantageous, he even came up with a jingle for their partnership and tells Beatrice she could have a lot of free ice cream...to give away (showing that even as an adult Joseph still obsesses over Beatrice’s figure and still forbids her ice cream). Beatrice tells her father common Americans don’t want to see him on their TVs because he’s a reminder of the unequal distribution of wealth. Joseph announces his disappointment that he sent her to Barnard to get a MRS and a husband, but instead, she returned with a bachelors degree and a mouth full of sass. He storms out of the room, and Beatrice sighs in annoyance. We hear Corbin tell her she looks nice again, and Beatrice glitches back to later in the night at her ball, and says thank you. A now grown-up Clemilia Bloodsworth approaches Beatrice, and the two speak to each other condescendingly. Clemilia states how great that she’s finally debuting, saying better late than never. Beatrice states she’s only doing this for her father’s old-fashioned views on women, and poor Corbin must chaperone her, to which Corbin timidly tries to say he doesn’t feel that way. Beatrice goes on to say how she finds these parties to be garish, self-serving wastes of money, and she says to Clemilia her ball must have been particularly horrendous. Clemilia spits out her drink offended and storms off, finding her comments repugnant. Beatrice glitches to the bar, to her confusion, and she orders Scotch on the rocks. A young, suave male horse eating an apple glitches and appears by her, and Beatrice asks if she knows him. He says he’s just crashing some dumb debutante’s party, and she in return asks if he’s talking about the party or the debutante, because she’ll either agree with him or will be offended. The horse is embarrassed to realize she’s the “dumb debutante”. Beatrice introduces herself and welcomes him to her dumb party. The young horse introduces himself as Butterscotch Horseman. Butterscotch crashed the party for the free alcohol because he’s saving for California, so he can join the beatniks such as Ginsburg, Cassidy, and Squirrellengetty, whom Butterscotch thinks are the greatest minds of their generation, and he thinks he’s one of them too. He tells Beatrice he’s writing the next great American novel. It’s about truth, War, and the frontiering truth our lives promised us. Beatrice asks what’s it about and who are the characters, to which Butterscotch defends himself and says he didn’t say he had the whole thing figured out yet. Beatrice sarcastically says it sounds like a best seller, making fun of the book idea. Butterscotch jokingly says sarcasm is an ugly thing for a woman to do, and he doesn’t know how she expects to get a husband at a party like this with a personality like hers. She says he and her father express the same concerns. He gives her one of his cigarettes, and he jokingly says if he was her old man he’d be anxious to marry her off too, and sarcastically jokes about her rich lifestyle. They laugh, Beatrice says he pegged her as well as she pegged him. Butterscotch replies by tsk-ing and asking what must her mother think of her. Beatrice solemnly says she doesn’t think much, and it quickly glitches to a silhouette of Honey with her lobotomy scar highlighted in white, and then back to Beatrice who continues her sentence by saying her mother doesn’t think about anything anymore. Butterscotch apologizes and asks if she passed. She says “No, not exactly”. Butterscotch says his did, Beatrice says she sorry to hear that. He replies he was little so he doesn’t remember her, but she had a diamond on her head just like Beatrice’s, he saw it in a picture once. Beatrice looks flattered, but then suddenly she hears someone say “Yes, this is my mother”. To Beatrice’s shock and confusion, what is happening presently is affecting her memories, as BoJack and a nurse are next to her in place of Butterscotch, and BoJack is talking to the nurse to check Beatrice into the crappy nursing home. He asks if he can leave her here and pay for the next five years in a lump sum so that he doesn’t have to think about her again. Beatrice puts her hand on her head in confusion. Corbin then appears and awkwardly tells her it’s time where they “do the things “. Beatrice excuses herself from her and Butterscotch’s conversation. An announcer introduces Mr. and Mrs. Joseph Sugarman presenting their daughter, Beatrice Elizabeth Sugarman, accompanied by Corbin C. Creamerman. Beatrice is in the spotlight with Corbin with her father standing outside of it (for a few seconds we see him pull Honey, still obscured by darkness, next to him). Beatrice then begins to perform as if she were in a horse competition, gracefully jumping over hurdles, beautifully trotting, the announces commenting on this and her good form, Beatrice even blows like a horse at one point. The announcer calls her “a lovely lady indeed”. As Beatrice ends her performance and curtsies, she sees Butterscotch exiting. She runs out to him in the parking lot, telling him it’s rude to leave without saying goodbye to the hostess. Butterscotch invites her to leave with him, to which Beatrice scoffs and questions leaving her own party with the lowlife who wasn’t even invited. Butterscotch tries to bate Beatrice with a dare she can't refuse saying “Yeah. But I suppose Daddy wouldn’t like that would he?” Beatrice leaves with Butterscotch and the two have sex at a lookout point in his car. Two weeks later Joseph comes into Beatrice’s room and announces Corbin is here to take her on a Sunday stroll. Beatrice annoyed says she is not interested in him. Joseph angrily slams the door and says he does not give a damn where her interests lie. He is mad that Beatrice left her own party, and says she’s lucky he doesn’t put jellied beans in a jar and marry her off to the man who closest estimates the amount. He tells her she will go on a date with Corbin and be civil to him. Beatrice agrees by groaning. On their stroll through the park, Corbin bores her with him talking about his company’s products, and the colors around them are grey and dulled. He feels bad about this, and says he just gets excited about food Chemistry, because you take a thing you thought you knew and discover there’s so much more to it than you possibly could have imagined, it’s like magic. Corbin says his father doesn’t believe this, he thinks it’s just sucking money out of cow teets. It upsets him that he can’t be anymore than what his father wasn’t aim to be. Beatrice is able to connect with Corbin through this, and the color around them becomes bright and normal again. Corbin even takes his glasses off to reveal he has big beautiful eyes. Beatrice begins to tell Corbin that maybe they aren’t so different...and then she throws up on the ground and on him, which causes him to scream. Beatrice paces back in forth in front a set of apartments. A parrot whistles and repeats “Nice gams”. Beatrice questions if that’s the only thing he can think of to say. The parrot ashamingly replies “Nice....gams”. Butterscotch, taking out the garbage, sees Beatrice and asks what she’s doing here. She says she had to look him up in the phone book, because the number he gave her was for a pizza parlor in Brownsburgh. Butterscotch sheepishly tries to deny this. Beatrice drops the bombshell: she’s pregnant. The parrot says “Whoa boy!”, Butterscotch questions him (whose name is revealed to be Bopper) if they could get some privacy, to which the parrot in a normal voice agrees to and leaves. Butterscotch questions if she’s sure it’s his, she says “Who’s else could it be?!” Butterscotch starts to panic and asks if she has a cousin who has a friend who knows a doctor who could “take care of such inconveniences”-implying she should get an abortion. He says he’ll do the gentlemanly thing and pay for the cab fair, but when he says this the camera is focused on Beatrice, and then the scene glitches to a baby horse doll burning in a fireplace. Beatrice says she can’t do that, to which Butterscotch replies that doesn’t give them a lot of options. Beatrice says she’s a ruined woman, Butterscotch tells her to not be hysterical, and that it’s a verifiable fact she looks more beautiful than ever. Beatrice reacts positively to this. Butterscotch says it was a pretty great night they had together, Beatrice agrees. Butterscotch asks if she’s ever heard the story about the couple who moved to San Francisco, and he starts by saying that the couple hardly knew each other, but had a lot in common and were living in a one horse town, but they moved west to a town that could accommodate three horses. Beatrice says she does know this story, and the two begin to narrate what their future could be; they’ll buy a house by a bookstore, Butterscotch will get with the beatniks and write his great American novel, and Beatrice will stay home and take care of the baby, and marry Butterscotch, if, as Butterscotch says, a beautiful creature like herself could love an oaf like him. Beatrice says yes, and asks “Isn't that how the story goes?”. The two passionately share a kiss. We then see a montage of four photos as Bob Kelly’s “‘’Love Really Happened to Me’’” plays. We see Butterscotch and a pregnant Beatrice leave town and arrive in San Francisco and getting happily married. The montage ends with baby BoJack crying in his crib in the middle of the night. Beatrice, who is in bed with Butterscotch, tries to quiet him by rocking the crib, which is at the front of the bed, with her foot. Butterscotch angrily tells her to quite the baby, because if he can’t sleep he won’t be able to work to support them and write his novel. Beatrice says that if anyone wanted to pay him for what he wrote, he could afford her a nanny and a maid. Butterscotch is revealed to have turned against the beatniks he admired, calling them Comme-Liberal-Jew loving rejects, and works at a fish cannery. Beatrice angrily questions why he won’t take a job for her father, Butterscotch angrily questions/asks that she want him to work for her father and get paid for it like a slave, Beatrice shouts that’s the opposite of slavery. BoJack cries throughout all of this and Beatrice begs him to be quiet. Butterscotch says “You wanted that baby. Never forget that.”, and he goes back to bed. Beatrice shouts she needs quite and takes some pills and water that were on her nightstand. She gets woozy and disoriented as she walks over to the crib. In her familiar spiteful voice she tells BoJack “You better be worth all this.” Flash forward six years later. BoJack is smiling as he plays with some string on the living room couch. “Well you’re not” Beatrice, who is sitting next to him and, as usual, smoking, says, in reply to what she last said. BoJack is confused by what she means by this, his mother says she’s tired and says to tell her a story, but as he begins this she shuts him up again because his father is home. Butterscotch storms in as Beatrice condescendingly asks how work was to which he replies was awful. Beatrice says she burned dinner again, and she goes on to rant how he’ll “delight” her and their simple son while he talks about his job, and then he’ll lock himself in his study to write his never-ending novel, and she’ll bathe their filthy child and they’ll all “keep waltzing through this goddamn proletariat dream”. Butterscotch says if the baby wasn’t crying all the time he could finish his novel, although BoJack is now six and he even says this to defend himself, pointing out that he can now speak in complete sentences. Butterscotch yells he can’t live like this, and Beatrice shouts back she should have married Corbin Creamerman, because he would have been kind to her and would stop being a stubborn ass and take a good job for her father’s company. Butterscotch angrily agrees to take the job and says if his book is bad because he can’t remember what it’s like to be working class, he’ll know of whom to blame. He storms out and slams the door. Beatrice smiles as she realizes they’re going to become wealthier. A montage occurs to show the next twenty-nine years. It shows Beatrice using the family’s new wealth through Butterscotch’s new job to slowly and slowly remodel the living room, BoJack growing up and leaving for Los Angeles, Beatrice and Butterscotch growing older, and Beatrice firing a few maids. Beatrice and Butterscotch continue to have the same arguments as before as if time itself has stood still. The montage ends in 1999 '''with Beatrice telling a maid, Henrietta Platchkey, seen at the beginning of the episode, to lift a painting for her, as she wants to give it to BoJack. Henrietta turns around to reveal her face is still a black scribble. She cheerfully says she loves paintings, they’re like TV without all the talking and music. Butterscotch enters the living room and announces his disgust for the painting. Beatrice reveals it was her father’s, and it quickly flashes to Beatrice standing by Joseph’s opened casket at his funeral. Butterscotch says art should be straightforward and utilitarian, like his novel. Henrietta says she can’t wait to read it. She loves books because the words tell stories. Beatrice is annoyed by her as she finds these descriptions of books and paintings do not make for stimulating conversation. Beatrice tells Henrietta again to move the painting and says she shouldn’t have to tell her twice. Butterscotch says she could be nicer to her. Beatrice says no ones ever nice to her, and goes on to rant on how Henrietta says things not worth for conversation, and that she makes him feel like a big smart man and thanks him for helping her study for nursing school. Butterscotch says she actually is studying for nursing school, however Beatrice says she can hear them flirting when he’s supposedly helping her. She bets he thinks she’s falling in love with him for being such a sensitive misunderstood artist, she says she’ll be disappointed. The scene glitches to Beatrice with the painting at BoJack’s house in LA. BoJack questions why she and Butterscotch won't just get a divorce. Beatrice says that’s just the Hollywood way, and when she lists off dumb reasons why people get divorced, such as running out of mustard and feeling a little sad, she ends up describing her own situation with Butterscotch, which BoJack points out actually is a legitimate reason to get a divorce. Beatrice says no one will have her now, because of what he, BoJack, did to her body during her pregnancy. She asks if he wants the painting, and says it belonged to his grandfather, a man who knew what marriage was, it then shows an earlier scene of when Joseph was shaking Honey back and forth. BoJack is annoyed and agrees to take it, and Beatrice says all he does is take. BoJack, deadpan, asks how long she’s staying, she replies to just pour her some wine and she’ll be on her way. BoJack does this and when he gets the wine from the fridge which is filled with sugar and lemons, and says tonight he has a date with Tanya Harding. Beatrice tells him she heard his show was canceled, BoJack says it’s actually been three years since that. Beatrice says she never saw the appeal of those “silly stories “ and that it just depresses her that she made so many sacrifices so that he could do that. BoJack just thanks her for the painting and sarcastically says he’ll always have something to remind him of this conversation before he starts to drink from the bottle of wine. The camera focuses on Beatrice as she slowly inhales from her cigarette. We see a few scenes that have a red filter over the, flash by as she does this:a burning baby horse doll, the lake house where it is raining, back to her smoking, Honey after her lobotomy trying to play the piano, her young adult self yelling in pain as she is about to give birth, a fire in a fireplace, back to her smoking, her little girl self falling off the slide, the fireplace again, and then back to Beatrice smoking. She blows out smoke which fills the screen and ends the scene. Several months later, Beatrice is reading as Butterscotch comes in the room looking guilty. He reveals that Henrietta is pregnant and can't talk her out of having the baby. While he blames Beatrice for not doing her "wifely duties" (an argument she deflects back) he pleads her to fix this for him, and he breaks down crying, much to the shock of Beatrice. Butterscotch then says to her “I know you hate me Bea, but please just think of the poor girl. Beatrice reluctantly agrees. Beatrice and Henrietta sit in the kitchen. Beatrice tells Henrietta that, of course, she’s fired. Henrietta says how sorry she was and how Butterscotch was so kind to her. Beatrice says “Let me guess, he said you reminded him of his dead mother”. Henrietta says he told her his mother had hair like hers, he saw it in a picture once (which is very similar to how he flirted with Beatrice when they first met long ago). Beatrice asks Henrietta if she really wants this baby, and Henrietta says she thinks she does, and reveals that the ultrasound reveals it to be a girl horse. The whole situation puts Henrietta in a tough spot as she wants to go to school for nursing, but tuition keeps going up so she needs a job. She believes if she has a job and graduates everything will be OK. Beatrice bluntly asks her who’s going to watch the baby while she does that because Butterscotch certainly won’t. Henrietta starts crying saying she doesn’t know what else to do. Feeling sympathy for her, Beatrice agrees to help pay the tuition but tells Henrietta that she needs to put the baby up for adoption. Henrietta rejects to the latter part. Beatrice then says “You think you want this but you don’t. Not like this.” Henrietta tries to say something but Beatrice continues: “Don't throw away your dreams for this child. Don't let that man poison your life the way he did mine. You are going to finish your schooling and become a nurse. You'll meet a man, a good man, and you'll have a family, but please believe me, you don't want this.” Beatrice ends by saying, with her voice cracking a bit at the end, “ Please, Henrietta, you have to believe me. Please, don't do what I did”. Henrietta agrees reluctantly as she is scared and confused at the time. Months later, on '''September 24, 2000, Beatrice is with Henrietta in the hospital as she gives birth. The camera then goes to the left to reveal a flashback of a young Beatrice in the hospital, screaming as she is about to give birth. It then cuts to another flashback of Beatrice as a little girl sleeping as a servant takes her doll from her. She wakes up and questions where her baby is. It then shows both the flashback of Beatrice giving birth to BoJack, and then Henrietta giving birth to her baby, who turns out to be Hollyhock, revealing her biological mother and father. Beatrice finds her doll in a box along with her other belongings and she hugs it in relief. Beatrice and Butterscotch look at their newborn lovingly. Beatrice smiles and tells Henrietta she did it, much to her relief. Young Beatrice is seen again hugging her doll and humming to it, but she stops when she sees the servers taking her other belongings. To her horror, they are throwing them into her fireplace. She starts sobbing and begging them to stop. Her father approaches her and says, “Beatrice remember what we say about crying...crying is stupid!”. He then tells her they must burn her things because her sickness has infected everything, it must all be destroyed for her own good. The scene then cuts to Beatrice telling Henrietta the hard part is over and takes the baby from the nurse. Henrietta says she needs to hold her, but Beatrice refuses, saying she’ll get attached and this is for her own good. We see Beatrice as a little girl again not wanting her doll to be burned, but Joseph cheerfully says “Oh yes, especially your baby!” And he takes her doll from her and tosses it into the fire, then asking “See doesn’t that feel better?”. Beatrice is both horrified and traumatized and starts screaming and crying for her baby. This is juxtaposed with Henrietta pleading Beatrice to let her hold her baby as she walks away with it- the whole scene being a possible symbol for all the things Beatrice has lost in life, and to show that history has repeated itself. She screams and cries as the scribble on her face fills up the whole screen, and then shrinks again to see young Beatrice crying again, now with fire surrounding the entire background. Her father tells her to be strong and that she can’t let her womanly emotions consume her. He asks “You don’t want to end up like your mother now, do you?”. As he says this, a shadow of Honey approaches behind him with her lobotomy scar highlighted in white, and Joseph’s ears somewhat resemble devil horns, hinting that he might do to her the same thing he did to Honey, and further showing the monster he was. Beatrice replies “no” and her father assures her that one day this will all be a pleasant memory. It then cuts back to the present at the final scene of "last episode" where BoJack drops Beatrice off at her new room. Just as BoJack is about to leave, Beatrice starts to recognize him. BoJack is stunned by this. Beatrice is confused and frightened by her surroundings, and BoJack bluntly tells her that this is where she lives now. Beatrice does not believe this and asks again where she is. BoJack starts to tell her again where she is and presumably give her his planned “Fuck you mom” speech, but he hesitates for a bit, and says she’s in Michigan, at the lake house. He then goes on to narrate about a pleasant scenario at the lake house, which pleases his mother: BoJack : And it's..uh.. a warm summer night, and the fireflies are dancing in the sky, and....you're whole family is here...and they're telling you that everything is gonna be alright. Beatrice: Yes, that's right. What else? BoJack: The crickets are chirping, and the lake is still, and the night is full of stars. Beatrice:I can see it, it's so clear! Wh...What are we doing here, BoJack? BoJack: We're sitting on the back porch, and we're listening to your brother play the piano, and we're eating ice cream. Vanilla ice cream. Beatrice: Yes, that's right! Oh, it's all so marvelous BoJack asks his mother if she can taste the ice cream. Beatrice never got to have ice cream, so she lies and says “Oh BoJack, it’s so....delicious." Trivia *Throughout Beatrice’s flashbacks, certain details are messed up due to her dementia. **Background characters have no faces. **Characters who Beatrice doesn’t want to remember have their faces scribbled out. **Honey Sugarman, her mother, is only seen in silhouettes or shadows, sometimes with her lobotomy scar highlighted in white. This represents that the lobotomy left her a shadow of her former self. **Signs glitch and change in the background ***The Hollywood sign in the 1999 flashback changes from “Hollwoo” to “Hollywood” after Beatrice says “Oh sure, that’s the Hollywood way”, as the “D” from the Hollywood sign was not stolen until 2014. ***When Beatrice leaves her debutante to catch up with Butterscotch in the parking lot, the hotel sign glitches and changes twice. **When Butterscotch throws his apple away, and later his cigarette, they both make a glass breaking noise. **When Butterscotch slams the door offscreen when he arrives home from work in 1970, the wallpaper behind Beatrice and young BoJack shakes. **The slide young Beatrice tries to climb up is very tall and crooked. **When young Beatrice cries for her baby doll and her father tells her to not let her emotions consume her, they are surrounded by fire * This episode reveals that Hollyhock's real father is Butterscotch, thus making BoJack her half-brother. **This also reveals Henrietta, the name Beatrice kept calling BoJack, was a former maid for the Horseman’s, and she is Hollyhock’s mother. *It is revealed BoJack was born and grew up in San Francisco, California. *This episode reveals how Beatrice and Butterscotch met. *It is revealed Joseph passed away sometime in 1999. *It is implied Honey went catatonic shortly after her lobotomy, as she shows no response or emotion when Joseph yells at her and shakes her, and later he has to pull her next to him. * Some Time skips are marked by Beatrice reading books with the titles saying how much time has passed (The Next Morning, Two Weeks Later, Several Months Later). * Diane Nguyen, Princess Carolyn Mr. Peanutbutter and Todd Chavez do not appear in this episode. * When Corbin is thrown up on by Beatrice while walking in the park, he screams like the goat in the viral video also known as 'The Screaming Goat'. * The painting from Joseph that Beatrice gives to BoJack is destroyed by Sarah Lynn in “Prickly-Muffin”, when she has holes drilled into the wall for a cocaine booth. * In the flashback to Beatrice giving Bojack the painting, we see that his fridge is full of lemons and sugar. As a child, Beatrice was told to eat lemon wedges sprinkled with sugar in place of ice cream, as ice cream was a boys' food and sugar and lemons were a good healthy girls snack. * At her debutante, Beatrice “performs” to Tchaikovsky’s Waltz of the Flowers. Quotes *'Beatrice': BoJack? BoJack: Mom?! Beatrice: BoJack?! Is that you?! BoJack: Yeah...it's me. Beatrice: What...huh...what is this place? BoJack: This is where you live now. Beatrice: Nooo,is it? Nooo. BoJack: Mom. Beatrice: Where are we BoJack? BoJack: I just told you... Beatrice: I don't understand. Where....where am I? BoJack: You're.....In Michigan. Beatrice: Michigan? BoJack: Yeah. At the lake house. Beatrice: I am? BoJack: And it's..uh.. a warm summer night, and the fireflies are dancing in the sky,and....you're whole family is here...and they're telling you that everything is gonna be alright. Beatrice: (Smiles as she hears this) Yes,that's right. What else? BoJack: (Sits down on the bed) The crickets are chirping, and the lake is still, and the night is full of stars. Beatrice: I can see it, it's so clear! Wh...What are we doing here, BoJack? BoJack: We're sitting on the back porch, and we're listening to your brother play the piano, and we're eating ice cream. Vanilla ice cream. Beatrice: Yes, that's right! Oh, it's all so marvelous. BoJack: Can you taste the ice cream, mom? Beatrice: Oh, BoJack. It's so (her smile disappears, and she hesitates) delicious. Category:Episodes Category:Season 4